This invention relates to devices for clipping hair on animals and humans, for clipping fabrics such as carpets and other products that may be groomed using cutting clippers that use a lever or engagement element between the clipper motor and the blades to move the blades. The new lever may have a rotator bearing or roller bearing positioned in a rotator member cavity to facilitate lubrication and a motor lever arm end shaped to retain bearing lubrication and allow oscillating motion adjacent a motor shaft drive end.
Clipper levers also known as engagement elements are often used as part of the drive apparatus to transfer clipper electric motor power to an oscillating or reciprocating motion for movement of cutting blades for use in cutting hair on animals and humans. The lever may be fabricated from metal, plastic, composite material and the like. An often used material is plastic that may be molded as a lever. The levers may not have a roller bearing positioned in the central portion of the lever that may have an aperture for rotatable positioning on a lever shaft or pins. While bushings may be known for lever pins or shafts, the use of these elements may allow rapid wearing of the pin and rotating lever. There may also be no structure to aid in lubricating or maintaining lubricant in a central rotator member. Poor retention of lubricant for a bearing in a motor end cavity may also cause problems with clipper levers as a cavity for receipt of a motor drive shaft bearing may allow lubricant to escape.